El juego
by Key-Chiii
Summary: Ella solo quiere recuperar a su hermano, aquel que se le fue de las manos con el tiempo. El solo la invita a más lejanía. Ambos hijos de un hombre con grandes negocios. Ambos mellizos. Solo uno esta sufriendo e incitara al otro a que caiga en un mismo juego... El juego del amor ¿Quien cae primero? —El que se enamora pierde— Susurró el, haciendo chocar su aliento con el de ella.


_Capitulo 1_

… _imperdonable…_

_Corrían entre un hermoso jardín, carecía de final con un simple vistazo, decorado con hermosas rosas rojas, arbustos de variedades de formas cortadas a tijeras, un césped de color verde lleno de vida, y hermosas fuentes de agua, el jardín parecía alcanzar la misma jerarquía que un paraíso. Aquellos niños concluyeron su juego cuando el niño de cabellos rubio , que traía puesto un pequeño traje a talle de su cuerpo, alcanzo y se lanzo sobre la niña, ella tenia puesto un hermoso vestido de un corte princesa en forma de reloj de arena, con apliques y un lazo marrón en la cintura, el vestido llegaba hasta el suelo, mientras que su cabello del mismo color que el niño se mantenía en una cabellera larga entrenzada._

Un sonido había espantado los sueños de aquella muchacha que ahora se encontraba en su lecho frotando sus hermosos ojos azules de una belleza indescriptible mientras su peso era sostenido por sus codos.

—Ya ha amanecido mi niña, debías despertar ya... — Decía una mujer de apariencia de 35 años de edad, mientras recorría la gran habitación, y sin descartar, una de las mas lujosas de aquel país.

— Lo sé nana, lo sé— Rin Kagamine comenzó a cepillar su larga cabellera. Preparándose para tomar el té en el jardín con su nana eligió un hermoso vestido blanco que llegaba hasta las rodillas, a tiras, acompañado por un lazo rosa pastel en la cintura.

Rin bebía té por las mañanas junto a Haku, su nana, ellas lo hacían por el motivo de que María Heicou, la madre de Rillianne y Allen, hacía este tipo de cosas. Aun que cantarle a las flores era una de las muchas cosas que Rillianne excluía.

— ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?

— El aún esta en su alcoba.

— Llama a Lauter, que lo despierte. Y dile que deje de consentirlo nana. El otro día se escapo de la importante cena de mi padre. — Decía la muchacha mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos de aquella mansión.

— ¿Y te molesta que se haya escapado?, ¿o que tu no pudiste hacerlo? —- La mujer soltó una risita al no poder contenerla, había recordado el momento en que Rillianne intento huir también de la "pequeña" fiesta, lo que no funciono muy bien ya que… De un modo a otro los banquetes terminaron sobre el suelo del jardín.

— No te rías nana. Es injusto que el escapase con Miku y yo no pudiese llegar ni al jardín. Lo hubiese logrado si el Sr. Dellwor no hubiese chocado conmigo e intervenido con su tortuoso sermón. — Decía dicha rubia al tiempo que fruncía el labio e inflaba uno de sus cachetes.

No importa cielo. Lo que sucedió fue porque Allen tiene más experiencia en estas cosas. Es un adolecente con hormonas alteradas, y ha escapado muchas veces de las reglas de tu padre como también de la mansión… Para ver a su enamorada.

Rillianne sintió su orgullo herido. ¿Estaba insinuando que era una niña? Ella tenia la misma edad que Len, sus hormonas también estaban alteradas últimamente, y si bien no tenia un enamorado… Si tenía varios pretendientes. ¡También era una adolecente!... ¡No era una niña pequeña maldición!

—… Y como ya sabes, su alejamiento hacia ti solo es… — La melliza mayor no permitió que Haku continuase, y con un ademan de mano silencio sus labios

.

Ya sé todas esas cosas Nana. Cállate. — Ya sea por suma experiencia, por razonamiento, por aceptación o por lo que fuese… Rin se había resignado hacia ya mucho tiempo en que su hermano ya no jugaría con ella todas las tardes, ni mucho menos se pondrían hablar de sus vidas personales, solo se hablaban como un par de hermanos con una lejanía profunda. Muchas veces resaltaba tanto la falta de aquel lazo tan hermoso que unía al par demellizos en el pasado… Que no podían resistir más de 30 minutos en una misma habitación sin la tensión sobre sus hombros.

Y te dije lo que tienes por decir a Lauter. — Al ver que Haku quedo allí parada observándola, pronunció— ¡VÉ! — Solo bastó con el tono para que su Nana saliera de prisas en busca de Lauter.

Ella lo sabía muy bien, no era tonta como para no darse cuenta que la muchacha estaba resentida con su hermano por haber podido irse con tal discreción la noche anterior. Además la niña sabia perfectamente que palabra suya era como palabra divina para la servidumbre, ya que era hija adorada y preferida de su patrón. Injusto o no, debía cumplirlo de todas formas, ya no habrían tantos lujos y comodidades para el joven Allen, ¿Debía pedirle a Lauter que sea más estricto? Lo decidiría en el camino ¿Como reaccionarían? El joven se daría cuenta que es obra de Rillianne, de eso estaba segura... Pero...


End file.
